


Head Over Heels

by Luluthechoosingcrow, Rock_n_fics, Straddling_Izzy_Stradlin



Series: Adventures of Something or Other: A Guns n Roses AU [1]
Category: Guns N Roses - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, Bell Adler - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Skateboarding, is the original girls name btw, well eventually she will be an Adler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rock_n_fics/pseuds/Rock_n_fics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straddling_Izzy_Stradlin/pseuds/Straddling_Izzy_Stradlin
Summary: Bell is playing her guitar in the park when somebody crashes into her bench...





	Head Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! We are two girls who love rock n roll and writing, so we decided to team up to make our visions into reality (sort of). This is the first chapter in an ongoing story, however since each chapter is so different, we decided to make it a series instead so there aren't a million tags all at once. I really hope you enjoy! - Vivian (AKA luluthechoosingcrow)

       ~Bell's POV~

I grabbed my guitar case and walked down the dingy corridor, shooting myself a look in a passing mirror as I exited the small apartment building on the Strip. 

As I had learned the hard way, life in L.A. wasn't glamorous by any means. But, you learn to keep going.

I strutted down the sidewalk, my red Doc Martin's slapping the pavement with every determined step I took. I was going to play my guitar in public today, and get some money. By God, I needed it. 

My green eyes scanned the city around me, looking all around for a good spot. I spotted a park a few meters away; and, deciding that could be a good place to earn some cash, I walked through the gated entrance and found the nearest bench. 

The park was a pleasant location, surrounded by rose beds and various other bushes. It was a completely coincidental bonus that it overlooked a skate park close by that was occupied by several cute boys my age.

I gingerly removed my acoustic from its case, setting that down on the ground. I left it open as a sort of sign to say that those who wanted to leave a tip could and should do so easily. 

I placed my guitar on my thigh and strummed gently, singing under my breath until a good song came into mind. My eyes wandered to the skater boys, my fingers still plucking absentmindedly at the strings as I focused on one kid with shoulder-length black hair. 

He was riding on a skateboard, and he seemed really good, too. I saw a few of his friends say something to him and he laughed, his dark eyes lighting up. 

I smiled to myself and decided on "Hotel California" by The Eagles. My fingers, having memorized the tabs, began to play on their own. 

However, before I could begin the first verse I heard a loud, "LOOK OUT!" from behind me. All of a sudden, something heavy crashed into the back of my bench. I gasped in surprise as the person flipped over the bench and landed inside of my guitar case with a thud.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" I asked, setting my guitar down and offering him a friendly hand. He took it and I helped him sit beside me. He bounced down on the bench, unclipping his helmet and setting it in his lap. 

I looked at him expectantly, and he looked at me, then just burst out into laughter. I was shocked for a moment before I cracked a smile.

"What's so funny?" I asked, and he looked at me between strands of his fluffy hair. 

"I literally fell head over heels for you!" He exclaimed loudly, grinning at me. I covered my mouth with my hand, I was smiling so wide and I didn't even want him to see. 

"I'm Steven!" He said happily, his hair jumping around him, almost as joyful as he was. 

I smiled back, "I'm Bell." He grinned at me, his blue eyes flashing into my own. We kind of sat quietly together for a moment, looking at each other before I cleared my throat. 

"So, do you know them?" I gestured to the other boys in the skate park. He quickly looked behind me before whipping back around.

"Oh, yeah!" He said joyfully, "they're my best friends!" 

I smiled at his sweet enthusiasm and nodded. "They're good." I said, almost too dreamily, looking over to the black-haired boy once more. 

Steven noticed and his eyebrows creased, then he grabbed my guitar and put it back in it's case. I went to lunge for my prized possession out of instinct but i stopped myself. 

"What are you doing?" I asked, a mixture of nervousness and curiosity showing in my voice. 

"We're gonna go see them! I'll introduce you, Bell." He stood, offering me his hand, slinging my guitar over his shoulder. His skateboard was tucked under his arm and his helmet hung loosely from his other hand. 

I smiled and allowed him to help me up, then I took his skateboard out from under his arm so he had more room. 

"Oh, thanks." He said warmly, walking in the direction of the boys with me close behind.

Once we got close enough he waved the arm with the helmet. "Hey, guys!!" he yelled happily. 

The boy with straight hair nodded back, "Hi, Popcorn." He said nonchalantly, half ignoring him. 

I smiled up at Steven, "Popcorn?" I asked. 

His face got red, "Uh, yeah. It's a nickname." He looked sheepish. I chucked and walked up to the boys with him.   

"Guys, this is Bell." He said, shooting them all a look that told them to behave themselves. 

"She's the guitarist you were hearing, Slash." He confirmed, and a guy with crazy curly hair on a bike, I guess Slash, nodded. 

"I played a little guitar when I was younger, but I dropped it for my snakes. And Popcorn here was a drummer!" Slash chucked as he spoke and Steven shrugged. 

"I wasn't very good," he said, looking down at Bell. 

"I'm sure you were wonderful." I said happily, smiling wide at him. He blushed again and smiled to himself.

 "Thanks, Bell." He said quietly, but pleased. 

"So," he began, looking at me with those eyes, "ever skated before?" 

I shook my head, "No, never." 

He cracked another smile, "Perfect!. I have to go, work starts in, like, ten minutes. Buy I want to teach you to skate." 

I chucked at this proposition, "Yeah?" 

"Yeah!" He said gleefully, handing me my guitar as he took his skateboard. "Meet me here, on our bench, tomorrow at eleven!" With that, he kissed my cheek and ran away, leaving me a smiling mess.

Needless to say, I'm going to learn how to skate tomorrow.


End file.
